Abus de position dominante
by merryme
Summary: Oneshot. Draco Malfoy est menacé de mort, et décide de demander à Harry Potter de lui servir de garde du corps. Celui ci accepte, mais à certaines conditions...


_Disclaimer :_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je le regrette vraiment, mais c'est comme ça. Tant pis !

_Note 1 :_ je pense que je ne surprends personne en annonçant que cette fic parle d'une relation entre deux hommes… Et le rating est là pour une raison !

_Note 2 :_ dans un cours d'économie, j'ai étudié récemment ce qu'était "l'abus de position dominante. Voici la définition qui nous a été donnée : l'abus de position dominante, c'est le fait d'imposer un prix ou des conditions de transaction non équitable ; limiter un marché, au préjudice des consommateurs ; appliquer des mesures différentes aux partenaires pour des prestations équivalentes ; imposer aux partenaires la conclusion d'un accord à condition d'accepter certaines demandes qui n'ont rien à voir avec le thème du contrat.

_Et maintenant, voici ce que j'ai imaginé pour illustrer cette définition…_

* * *

« Si j'étais un mangemort, tu serais mort, Potter… » 

Harry sursauta. Il venait de prendre sa douche et traversait son salon, plongé dans l'obscurité, lorsque cette voix le surprit. Effectivement, il n'était pas armé, ayant laissé sa baguette, avec ses vêtements, dans sa chambre. Il se retourna lentement, afin de faire face à l'endroit d'où la voix semblait provenir, et, apercevant la silhouette de son visiteur dans un fauteuil, s'adressa à lui.

« Si tu étais un mangemort, tu serais à Azkaban, Malfoy. Ça fait 5ans que j'ai tué Voldemort, et 3 ans que le dernier mangemort a été capturé. Si c'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu me voir, ta mission est remplie, tu peux repartir. »

« Voyons, tu as bien un peu de temps pour discuter du bon vieux temps avec un camarade d'école ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de fixer Malfoy, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt d'en venir au fait, et vite.

Malfoy soupira. « Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de porter autre chose qu'une serviette lorsque tu reçois des invités. »

« Mais tu n'es pas un invité, Malfoy, et si ma tenue te dérange, tu peux repartir. » Ayant dit cela, le brun s'installa posément dans un fauteuil, arrangeant tout de même sa serviette afin qu'elle cache l'essentiel.

Le blond le fusilla du regard, puis sembla se résoudre à parler.

« J'ai besoin que tu sois mon garde du corps. »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'ai dit : j'ai besoin que tu sois mon garde du corps. Quelqu'un essaye de me tuer, j'ai besoin que tu me protèges. »

« Mais… mais non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Tu n'as qu'à aller voir les Aurors, c'est leur travail ! »

« J'ai déjà été voir les Aurors. Ils vont mener une enquête, essayer d'identifier qui essaye de me tuer, mais ils n'ont pas assez d'effectif pour pouvoir assurer ma protection. Et… ils m'ont dit que sauver un Malfoy n'était pas leur priorité. En fait, la seule chose d'utile qu'ils aient faite, c'est de me donner un conseil : trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer les gardes du corps. »

« Très bien, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me voir. »

« Tu as tué Voldemort. Tu as permis l'arrestation de pas mal de mangemorts. Bref, tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine, et les Malfoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

« La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi, désolé, tu ne m'as pas convaincu, tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

« Potter, tu es un gryffondor ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, ça ne te dit rien ? C'est pourtant votre mission dans la vie, à vous autres gryffondors. »

« Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans le rôle de la veuve éplorée… Et de toutes façons, j'aurai dû être à Serpentard, donc ton argument ne tient pas. Essayes d'en trouver un autre. »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre.

« Je te payerais, tu pourras demander le prix que tu voudras ? Après tout, étant _orphelin_, j'ai hérité la fortune Malfoy. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. »

« Et bien… Je sais. Tu vas me protéger parce que ta vie est incroyablement ennuyeuse, et que ça t'occupera ? »

Harry faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. « Ma vie n'est pas ennuyeuse ! Elle est… hum, tranquille, ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

« Potter, tu ne travailles plus depuis que tu n'es plus auror… »

« Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec le Ministère, voilà pourquoi ! »

« Comme je disais, tu ne travailles pas, tu es célibataire, » Harry voulut répliquer que cela n'avait rien d'anormal, après tout il n'avait que 24 ans, mais Malfoy le fit taire d'un regard. « La plupart de tes amis sont soit en couple, avec enfants, soit partis à l'étranger, ta vie sociale est quasiment inexistante, et sois honnête, depuis que tu n'as plus personne contre qui te battre, ta vie est devenue terriblement ennuyeuse. »

« Ma vie n'est peut être pas aussi palpitante que la tienne, mais elle me convient très bien comme ça. Et puis je préfèrerai encore rester dans mon coin à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort que supporter ta présence. »

« Potter, on se connaît depuis combien de temps, 13 ans ? Et dès le début, on s'est détesté, n'est ce pas ? Ou plutôt, dès que tu as eu l'impolitesse de refuser de serrer ma main… »

« Exact, ça fait 13 longues années passées à se détester, tu as raison. Et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention que ça change, alors si tu essayes de proposer qu'on devienne amis… »

« Pas du tout, rassure toi. Mais si tu veux qu'on puisse continuer à se détester tranquillement, tu dois m'aider. »

Devant le regard vaguement perdu du brun, Malfoy s'expliqua. « Depuis 13 ans qu'on se connaît, on se déteste. Et toi, tu laisserais un amateur, qui me déteste seulement depuis quelques mois, m'assassiner ? Allons, Potter, nous savons très bien toi et moi que si quelqu'un doit me tuer, cet honneur te reviendrait à toi, en récompense de toutes ces longues années passées à nous détester. Non, si quelqu'un d'autre réussissait à m'assassiner, ce serait un peu comme une trahison ! »

Harry se surprit à rire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Malfoy, mais il n'avait pas complètement tort, sur ce point. Le blondinet arrogant était son ennemi à lui, et il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un le lui enlève. Voldemort avait été l'ennemi de tout un camp, Severus Snape était l'ennemi de sa famille, mais Malfoy, lui, avait toujours été son ennemi personnel.

« Et tu disais que j'étais le meilleur… Tu pourrais développer ? Après tout, je ne suis même plus Auror, depuis plus d'un an ! »

« Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui soit à la fois suffisamment puissant pour me défendre en cas d'attentat, qui ait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, et qui soit suffisamment intelligent pour anticiper des attaques éventuelles. Tu as combattu Voldemort, je pense que c'est une bonne qualification pour ce genre de travail, et pour ce qui est d'anticiper les attaques éventuelles… Je crois que tu n'auras aucun mal à penser comme quelqu'un qui souhaiterait me tuer, ce qui te permettra d'anticiper et de mieux me protéger. »

« OK. Tu as réussi à me convaincre. »

« Très bien. Bon, je pense que le mieux c'est que tu t'installes chez moi, après tout, il a déjà envoyé un colis piégé à mon adresse, donc je te laisse une demi-heure pour faire ta valise. »

« Je ne crois pas, Malfoy. »

« Mais… Tu as dit que… »

« J'ai dit que tu m'avais convaincu, je vais jouer les gardes du corps pour toi, mais à _mes_ conditions. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard assassin tout en croisant les bras. Comment osait-il penser qu'il pourrait lui imposer ses conditions ? Ridicule. Cette pensée était grotesque. Si Potter pensait qu'il l'impressionnait… Ce n'est pas comme si il était le seul Sauveur du monde sorcier à se promener dans le coin !

Après réflexion… Si. Il était bien le seul. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, Malfoy avait intérêt à accepter ses conditions si il souhaitait survivre.

« Bien. Enonce tes conditions, je te dirai si je les accepte ou pas. »

« Tout d'abord, au sujet de mon salaire. »

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'argent ? »

« C'est exact. C'est pour ça que tu verseras directement l'argent à la SALE, pour aider les elfes de maison. »

« Potter, je suis moi-même propriétaire d'elfes, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aider à leur libération ! »

« Vas dire ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse. Donc, comme je disais, tu verseras directement mon salaire à la SALE. Je pense que 500 gallions par semaine devraient suffire… Ensuite, il est hors de question que j'aille m'installer chez toi. J'aime mon appart', je n'ai pas l'intention d'en bouger. »

« Mais je te l'ai dit, il connaît mon adresse, j'ai déjà reçu un colis piégé, et… »

« C'est pour ça que tu pourras t'installer ici. J'ai une chambre d'amis, tu pourras y rester. Et puis, comme ça, si ton tueur veut t'envoyer un autre colis piégé, il devra chercher ta nouvelle adresse. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'installer dans ce trou à rats, Potter ? Ma chambre à elle seule est plus grande que la totalité de ton appartement ! »

« C'est à toi de voir. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'accepte de te protéger, mais seulement à mes conditions. »

---

Une heure plus tard, les deux sorciers se trouvaient devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy. Ils auraient pu y arriver en une minute par poudre de Cheminette, mais Harry préférait venir par des moyens moldus, 'au cas où le tueur surveillerait le trafic de cheminette'. Et aussi parce que Malfoy détestait les moyens de transport moldus.

Durant le trajet, Harry s'était renseigné sur l'identité de l'assassin mystère. D'après Malfoy, il s'agissait soit de quelqu'un qui le détestait pour des raisons personnelles (Harry n'avait aucune peine à imaginer cela), soit d'un lointain cousin qui souhaiterait hériter (mais étant donné que l'héritier potentiel était un sorcier milliardaire refusant de mettre les pieds en Angleterre tant que les dragons domestiques seraient interdits, cette solution était improbable), ou alors, Malfoy était en danger à cause de son métier, mais, étant donné qu'il était historien, cela était peu probable.

Harry, par curiosité, voulut donc en apprendre un peu plus sur le métier de son client, après tout, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Malfoy puisse exercer un quelconque métier, encore moins celui d'historien, qui n'avait rien de prestigieux, mais il apprit seulement que Malfoy faisait des recherches historiques, et avait l'intention de prendre la place de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard dès que cette histoire serait terminée

Après cela, Harry avait choisi de se taire. Si Malfoy ne voulait pas lui parler, il n'allait pas le forcer.

En entrant dans le Manoir, le blond appela immédiatement un elfe de maison (Kinky) à qui il demanda de préparer ses affaires pour 'un séjour d'une durée indéterminée'. Il conduisit ensuite Harry vers son bureau, et entreprit de réunir dans une malle les livres et parchemins dont il aurait besoin pour travailler.

Une fois qu'il eut déménagé la moitié de son bureau, il parut satisfait, et demanda à Potter de se montrer utile, pour changer, et de bien vouloir transporter la malle jusque l'entrée. Dans l'entrée, ils retrouvèrent Kinky, qui avait réuni des affaires pour le séjour de Maître Malfoy, ce qui représentait deux malles, pour les vêtements, et une énorme valise, pour objets divers.

« Bien… Je crois que j'ai réuni tout ce qu'il me faut, nous allons pouvoir y aller. »

Harry regardait les affaires de Malfoy.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça ? Tu pourrais mettre la quasi-totalité de mon appart, dans tes valises ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu vis dans un taudis. »

« Malfoy, y aura jamais la place de mettre tout ça chez moi ! »

« Si tu acceptais de rester ici pendant quelque temps, plutôt que de m'obliger à déménager, il n'y aurait pas de problème ! »

« Mais je ne t'oblige à rien du tout, Malfoy ! C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, je te rappelle ! »

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Vas te faire foutre ! »

« Très bien ! »

Harry, furieux, ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers sa voiture, ayant bien l'intention de partir loin d'ici, loin de Malfoy et de ce manoir lugubre, lorsqu'il vit un rayon vert trop bien connu passer à côté de lui et le rater de peu. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, bousculant Malfoy, et claqua la porte.

En se retournant, il vit Malfoy, par terre, encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

« Tu me crois, maintenant, quand je te dis que j'ai besoin qu'on me protège ? »

« Oui. » Harry tendit la main et aida le blond à se relever.

« Bon, il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Je pense qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser la cheminée. »

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la cheminée en silence. Avant de partir, Malfoy appela son elfe et lui ordonna de transférer ses bagages dans l'appartement de Potter. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient de nouveau dans le salon de l'appartement.

« Bon, avant que tu t'installes, je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation. »

« Tu n'as jamais appris les bonnes manières, Potter ? Tu es censé me proposer de m'asseoir, puis me demander si je souhaite boire quelque chose, ce à quoi je répondrai qu'effectivement j'ai bien besoin d'un verre, du whisky pur feu ou quelque chose d'aussi fort, si tu as. Et après, on commence à discuter. »

« Tu vois, c'est pas la peine que je te propose quoi que ce soit, tu es assez grand pour demander ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Tu traites tous tes invités de la même manière ? Tu ne dois pas recevoir beaucoup de visites… »

« Un homme m'a dit récemment que ma vie sociale était quasiment inexistante… » répliqua Harry en s'affalant dans son fauteuil préféré. « Si tu veux un verre, sers-toi, l'alcool est dans ce placard, et les verres dans la cuisine, par là. »

Draco soupira, prit un verre, le remplit, et s'installa dans un fauteuil, face à son hôte-garde du corps.

« Bon. De quoi voulais tu parler ? »

« Déjà, des règles de la maison. » Harry énuméra certaines règles : pas d'elfe de maison, donc celui qui dérangeait rangeait après lui, pas de bruit à partir de 23 heures (ou alors, un sort de silence sur la chambre), une seule salle de bain, donc interdiction d'y rester des heures, prière de ne pas utiliser toute l'eau chaude…

Après avoir mis au point un ensemble de règles destinées à faciliter leur vie commune, Harry aborda le sujet de la sécurité. Puisqu'il devait protéger Malfoy, ce dernier ne devait pas sortir sans lui, il devait le prévenir avant d'inviter qui que ce soit, il ne devrait prévenir qu'un minimum de personnes de son changement d'adresse, et devrait fournir la liste de ces personnes à Harry…

Le brun promit également de se mettre en relation avec le service des Aurors, afin de se renseigner sur l'avancée de leur enquête, et éventuellement les encourager à se bouger un peu plus.

Après cette discussion, où le blond se contenta d'accepter les conditions sans dire un mot, Draco se leva et annonça qu'il allait s'installer dans sa chambre, et essayer de dormir. Il était, après tout, quasiment minuit, il avait échappé de peu à une nouvelle tentative de meurtre, sa journée avait été épuisante, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se glisser sous les couvertures, et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar se termine.

Harry le regarda quitter la pièce d'un air inquiet. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Malfoy d'accepter toutes ces conditions sans rien dire… Peut-être avait-il été plus secoué par cette tentative de meurtre qu'il ne le croyait ? Pourtant, après avoir vécu une guerre… Non, il ne voulait plus penser à cette guerre. Il se leva donc à son tour de son fauteuil, et écrivit une lettre à Tonks pour lui demander des renseignements sur cette affaire. Meriadoc, son nouveau hibou, étant absent, il posa la lettre sur son bureau, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit.

---

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une odeur de pain grillé. Et de café. Harry, par l'odeur alléché, se dirigea d'un pas matinal (c'est-à-dire en se cognant contre tous les meubles se trouvant sur son passage), vers la cuisine. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et fut confronté à ce qu'il crut tout d'abord être une hallucination : Draco Malfoy, assis à table, sur SA chaise préférée, lisant SON journal, tout en mangeant une tartine de pain grillé, et en buvant du café dans SON bol préféré (celui que Ron et Hermione lui avait offert quand il s'était installé, et où il était inscrit 'attention, matin méchant').

« Je vois que tu t'es installé… »

« J'ai préparé du café, si tu en veux… »

« C'est sympa de me proposer de MON café dans MA cuisine, Malfoy. Vraiment, j'apprécie. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais réussi à avoir de relation durable, Potter, si tu agresses les gens comme ça dès le matin. »

« Je n'agresse pas les gens dès le matin ! C'est juste… »

« C'est juste moi, Potter ? En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai apprécié d'avoir autant d'impact sur toi, mais je crois que ce matin, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. Je vais donc te laisser boire TON café, dans TA cuisine, et retourner dans la chambre que tu as eu l'extrême générosité de me laisser occuper. »

Harry regarda le blond se lever et sortir de la cuisine, se sentant légèrement coupable. D'accord, il ne s'était pas montré très agréable, mais quel besoin le blond avait-il de lui voler sa tasse préférée, aussi ? Et puis, c'était quoi, cette accusation comme quoi il agressait les gens dès le matin ? C'est vrai, il n'était pas toujours très communicatif, mais en général, il n'agressait personne, c'était seulement que…

Harry, frappé par un éclair de lucidité, soupira. Malfoy avait raison, il s'était montré odieux, sans raison. Il allait devoir lui présenter des excuses. Enfin, il irait dès qu'il aurait bu son café.

Il retrouva le blond dans sa chambre, assis au bureau qui s'y trouvait, et entouré de livres ouverts, de parchemins et de plumes (chacune enchantée pour écrire d'une couleur différente).

« Euh… Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce matin… »

« Excuses acceptées. Au moins, maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas du matin. Tu peux m'apporter mon dictionnaire de latin ? Il doit être par là-bas. »

« Latin ? Tu fais des traductions ? »

« Pas exactement. Je suis à la recherche de certains renseignements, et pour les trouver je dois étudier d'anciens textes. »

« Et tu cherches quoi ? »

« Ce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Ah, tant que j'y pense : samedi prochain, je dois me rendre à une réception, au Ministère. Donc, j'espère que tu as une tenue convenable pour ce genre d'occasions. »

« Euh… Un jean et un T-shirt, c'est considéré comme une tenue convenable ? »

« Si tu étais un Malfoy, oui, après tout, nous sommes toujours parfaits en toutes circonstances, mais dans ton cas… »

« Bon, et bien ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à annuler ! »

« Potter ! Il est hors de question que j'annule cette soirée ! »

« Pourquoi, une soirée de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce que ça va changer, pour toi ? »

« Potter, je ne peux pas rater cette réception. Ce n'est pas une simple soirée, c'est la réception officielle au cours de laquelle Severus sera nommé comme nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Ne pas y aller, ce serait comme trahir mon parrain. »

« Ah. Mais ça n'empêche que je n'ai rien de convenable à me mettre… »

Plus tard, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû se méfier en voyant la façon dont Malfoy avait souri en fermant son livre, avant de dire d'une voix douce 'ce n'est pas grave, on va aller acheter une tenue'. Oui, avec le recul, il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier. Mais à ce moment là, il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, et, insouciant, avait accepté.

Résultat, 5 heures plus tard, il avait enfin réussi à convaincre Malfoy de rentrer (en le menaçant de mettre le feu à sa garde-robe si il n'obtempérait pas immédiatement), et il s'était affalé sur le canapé, complètement épuisé. En tout, les deux sorciers n'avaient acheté 'que' 3 pantalons (un pour Harry, deux pour Malfoy), 5 chemises (Harry : 2 ; Malfoy : 3), 4 robes de sorciers (2 chacun), 5 paires de chaussures (Harry : 1 ; Malfoy : 4), 4 paires de chaussettes (toutes pour Harry) et trois pyjamas (Harry : 2 ; Malfoy : 1).

Si Harry était complètement épuisé, Malfoy, lui, semblait rayonner.

« C'est dommage qu'on soit rentrés aussi tôt, on n'a même pas eu le temps de faire la moitié des boutiques où j'avais prévu d'aller ! »

Harry regarda le blond d'un air incrédule.

« Malfoy… Dis moi que tu plaisantes, là ? Je n'ai jamais fait autant de magasins de toute ma vie ! »

« Ce qui explique l'état de ta garde robe. Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider. »

Le brun faillit s'étouffer. « M'aider ?! Je te jure, Malfoy, c'est la dernière fois que je te suis à faire du shopping ! »

Le blond prit un air triste, censé apitoyer son interlocuteur. « Mais si tu ne viens pas avec moi, ça veut dire que soit je devrais risquer ma vie, soit je devrai rester enfermé, jusqu'à ce que mon assassin soit arrêté par les Aurors, si je ne meurs pas de vieillesse avant… »

Harry faillit céder face à l'air désespéré du sorcier, mais se ressaisit en repensant aux heures atroces qu'il venait de vivre.

« Tu pourras sortir tant que tu veux, et je t'accompagnerai, pas de problème, sauf pour aller faire les magasins ! »

Malfoy prit un air surpris. « Mais pourquoi sortir, si on ne peut même pas faire du shopping ? »

---

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement. Malfoy passait la plupart du temps à travailler sur des parchemins poussiéreux dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Harry restait dans le salon à lire, regarder la télé, ou s'entretenir avec Tonks par le réseau de cheminette. Il avait appris que l'enquête n'avait absolument pas avancé, que les protections entourant le manoir avait rendu impossible l'identification de leur agresseur, et que pour avoir plus d'indices, et donc avoir une chance de trouver le coupable, il faudrait attendre un nouvel attentat. Le brun s'occupait également de vérifier le courrier de son protégé, cherchant des traces de sortilèges ou de substances toxiques sur les enveloppes, mais cela n'avait donné aucun résultat.

Les deux sorciers ne se croisaient quasiment pas, hormis pendant les repas. Le petit-déjeuner se déroulait en silence, le blond ayant compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler à Harry tant qu'il n'avait pas bu son café dans sa tasse préférée.

Durant le déjeuner (généralement préparé par Harry), les deux hommes ne parlaient guère plus, chacun d'eux ayant d'autres préoccupations, et surtout, ils souhaitaient éviter les disputes qui semblaient être leur principal moyen de communication.

Pendant le dîner, les deux hommes parlaient parfois de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la journée, c'est-à-dire que Harry informait Malfoy de l'avancée de l'enquête concernant son agresseur, et que ce dernier se plaignait de l'état usagé des parchemins sur lesquels il était censé travailler, ce qui ralentissait ses progrès dans ses recherches.

Somme toute, les disputes étaient assez rares entre les deux hommes, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'atmosphère d'être tendue. Harry ne savait pas trop comment se comporter face à Malfoy, et pour masquer sa gêne, se montrait parfois plus agressif que nécessaire. Il avait également du mal à s'endormir, ayant un mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, et il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se lever pendant la nuit et de pousser la porte de la chambre de Malfoy pour vérifier que tout allait bien. A chaque fois, il avait trouvé le blond endormi, et était retourné se coucher, soulagé, avant que ce sentiment d'inquiétude ne réapparaisse.

Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, et avait peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher cela. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis la fin de la guerre, et qu'il détestait.

Draco, lui, semblait sentir que Harry était constamment sur le point d'exploser, et par conséquent faisait tout son possible pour rester à l'écart. Si il avait bien appris une chose durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, c'était qu'il fallait mieux se tenir à l'écart d'une explosion potterienne si on tient à survivre ! C'est pour cela qu'il se tenait éloigné de Potter le matin (et éloigné de sa tasse, par la même occasion), qu'il évitait de l'agresser le midi (il évitait donc de lui parler, de peur de retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes), et qu'il n'abordait aucun sujet sensible au cours du dîner, se contentant d'échanger des banalités avec son hôte.

Pourtant, même si l'atmosphère était explosive, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps. Il se sentait en sécurité. Potter avait promis de le protéger, et il lui faisait confiance. D'ailleurs, il se rendait bien compte que le brun prenait cette histoire au sérieux : la façon dont il vérifiait son courrier, ses discussions avec les aurors chargés de son dossier le prouvaient. Et aussi… Un soir où Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait entendu la porte s'entrouvrir, puis se refermer. Ce simple geste l'avait rassuré : quelqu'un veillait sur lui.

---

Le samedi, jour de la réception ministérielle, arriva enfin. La journée avait bien commencé : Draco s'était levé de bonne humeur, enchanté à l'idée de la soirée qui l'attendait. Bien sûr, il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et ses recherches le passionnaient, mais il aimait aussi de temps en temps lever le nez de ces parchemins poussiéreux. Et puis, il commençait à devenir claustrophobe dans cet appartement ridiculement petit, lui qui était habitué à l'immensité de son Manoir.

Harry s'était également levé de bonne humeur, sans doute à cause d'un rêve agréable dont il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir. Et puis, il commençait à s'habituer à l'odeur du café et de pain grillé qui le réveillait le matin. Finalement, ça avait quelques bons côtés, de partager son appartement avec quelqu'un.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, légèrement plus réveillé que d'habitude, et rit en voyant la scène qui s'y déroulait : Malfoy qui se déhanchait sur la musique de la radio, tout en chantant (horriblement faux), en tartinant une tartine de pain grillé.

Ce dernier, entendant un rire, se retourna brusquement, rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait été surpris dans un moment de ridicule absolu, puis se rendant compte que Harry semblait de meilleure humeur que d'habitude, et pour détourner l'attention de ses talents (contestables) de chanteur, osa demander au brun si il avait bien dormi.

Ce dernier, pour une fois, répondit agréablement, et pour la première fois en une semaine, les deux hommes entamèrent une discussion pendant le petit-déjeuner. Bien sûr, ils évitèrent tout sujet polémique (politique, leurs amis respectifs, les années passées à Poudlard), mais au moins, pour une fois, ils réussirent à communiquer sans se disputer.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Draco retourna à ses vieux livres poussiéreux et ses parchemins, tandis qu'Harry décida de contacter Tonks, afin de se renseigner sur les mesures de sécurité qui seraient prises pour la soirée. Cette discussion eut pour effet de faire tomber sa bonne humeur : en effet, le Ministère, une fois de plus, avait réussi à prouver qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'incapables, et seul un nombre réduit d'Aurors avaient été nommés pour assurer la sécurité. Alors même qu'ils savaient que l'un des invités était menacé. Le seul point positif était que Tonks faisait partie de ces aurors, et qu'elle était l'une des meilleures.

Il passa le reste de la matinée à envisager tous les risques éventuels auxquels il devait s'attendre : empoisonnement, attentat, un des invités sous Imperius… Et ce sentiment d'appréhension lui revenait, de plus en plus fort.

Le midi, Harry était donc d'assez mauvaise humeur, tandis que Malfoy, lui, était surexcité. Il allait au Ministère, il allait voir ses amis, et surtout, cette soirée était en l'honneur de son parrain, qui avait enfin droit à la reconnaissance qu'il méritait, et avait obtenu un poste où il n'aurait plus à souffrir directement de l'incompétence de ses élèves !

Evidemment, dans ces conditions, la situation ne pouvait que dégénérer… Harry avait voulu expliquer à Malfoy les mesures de sécurité qu'il souhaitait mettre en place (un certain nombre de sortilèges de protection, vérification de la nourriture avant d'avaler quoi que ce soit, éviter au maximum les contacts avec les personnes en qui il n'avait pas une confiance absolue…)

Le blond avait répondu en disant à Harry de se détendre un peu, il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum sans tomber dans la paranoïa. Cette remarque avait été assez mal perçue par le brun, qui s'était senti agressé, et avait dit que de toutes façons, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se réjouir d'une réception qui marquait la nomination 'du plus grand bâtard jamais connu' au poste de directeur de Poudlard, ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de torturer les élèves à plus grande échelle.

Draco, souhaitant défendre son parrain, s'énerva à son tour, et s'en prit à Harry, sa famille et ses amis.

Résultat : les deux sorciers partirent, furieux, chacun dans leur coin de l'appartement, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en fin d'après midi pour se rendre au ministère, ils étaient toujours autant en colère l'un contre l'autre.

Avant de partir, Harry donna un dernier conseil à celui qu'il devait protéger : « et surtout, Malfoy, fais attention, et pendant cette soirée, n'oublie pas : vigilance constante ! »

« Potter, tu as de toute évidence passé trop de temps avec Fol'œil. Je te jure que si tu essayes de me transformer en fouine, tu le regretteras. »

Cette réplique surprit Harry, et lui fit oublier pendant un moment qu'il était en colère contre le blond. « Ecoute, je veux juste être sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je ferai attention, c'est promis, mais j'ai aussi l'intention de profiter de cette soirée, ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon parrain est nommé directeur de Poudlard. »

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire, heureux de s'être réconciliés, et transplanèrent devant l'entrée du ministère.

La soirée débuta assez bien. Malfoy se précipita vers son parrain, pour le féliciter ; Harry le suivit, et présenta lui aussi ses félicitations au nouveau directeur (à contrecoeur, mais il le fit quand même). Severus Snape se contenta de remercier d'un ton sec le brun, avant de s'engager dans une discussion passionnée avec son filleul, où il fut question des attentats dont il avait été victime, des recherches qu'il menait (apparemment, cela concernait l'origine de Poudlard, et plus précisément la vie de ses fondateurs, et leurs liens avec les sorciers et les moldus de l'époque) ; ils discutèrent également des changements que l'ancien maître des potions comptait apporter à Poudlard,et du poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie qui attendait Draco dès qu'il le souhaiterait (le professeur Binns ayant enfin décidé de rejoindre l'au-delà).

Harry écoutait distraitement leur conversation, tout en regardant autour de lui afin de repérer un suspect éventuel, ou toute personne ayant un comportement étrange, comme c'est le cas pour les personnes sous imperius.

Peu après, le professeur le plus craint de toute l'histoire de Poudlard les laissa afin de rejoindre la tribune pour prononcer un discours (qui fut remarquablement bref, à la plus grande satisfaction de tous les invités présents), et les invités se dirigèrent vers les places qui leur avaient été attribuées pour le repas.

Harry, assis à côté de Draco, se trouva à une table quasiment remplie de Serpentards : Pansy Parkinson (future Mme Zabini), Blaise Zabini lui-même, Théodore Nott, Marcus Flint (qui était désormais un joueur de quidditch de renommée internationale, connu pour sa relation houleuse avec Oliver Wood). Avec ces serpentards se trouvaient également Luna, qui s'était mariée avec Théodore Nott, et Oliver Wood, qui accompagnait Marcus Flint.

Une fois de plus, Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui se déroulait. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer, bientôt, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher.

Ce fut au dessert que cela se produisit. Les elfes de maison avaient fait apparaître sur les tables des gâteaux, crèmes et coupes de fruits, et lorsque Pansy Parkinson attrapa une pomme, cela déclencha une explosion. Harry entraîna Malfoy à terre avec lui pour le protéger de l'explosion, et évita de peu un rayon vert qui arrivaient dans leur direction depuis une table voisine.

Des cris résonnèrent dans toute la salle, les gens couraient partout, affolés, se précipitant vers la sortie, tandis que les quelques aurors présents tentaient de calmer tout le monde et de les convaincre de rester afin de trouver le coupable.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'occupait de maintenir Malfoy à terre, tout en cherchant du regard qui venait de lancer le sort mortel. Il repéra bien vite une silhouette qui, au lieu de chercher à s'échapper, semblait s'avancer vers leur table. Le brun se concentra visa la silhouette, et, au moment où ce dernier lança un nouveau sort dans leur direction, il contre attaqua, et lança un sort d'immobilisation sur leur assaillant.

Plus tard, Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans le bureau des aurors, alors que Tonks leur donnait les résultats de l'interrogation de l'agresseur qui avait été mené sous veritaserum. Il s'agissait d'un employé du ministère qui avait été soumis au sort de l'imperius. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé qui était le coupable, bien qu'ils aient testé toutes les baguettes des invités présents.

Toutefois, en examinant la bombe, ils avaient pu en apprendre un peu plus quant à l'assassin. C'était une bombe de fabrication moldue, de faible intensité, qui avait pour but de créer une pagaille suffisante pour jeter un imperius sur une personne choisie au hasard sans être repéré. On pouvait donc en conclure qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un présent à la soirée, et qui avait des connaissances moldues. Harry demanda donc la liste des invités afin de chercher qui pourrait être le coupable éventuel, après quoi les deux sorciers rentrèrent.

De retour à l'appartement, Harry s'inquiéta de l'état de Malfoy. En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'explosion, et semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Malfoy ? ça va ? »

Le blond se contenta de le dévisager sans rien dire. Etat de choc, conclut Harry.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux demain. »

En voyant que le sorcier ne bougeait pas, Harry soupira, puis le conduisit lui-même jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé là, il tendit un pyjama à Malfoy, qui se changea, toujours sans prononcer un mot, puis se coucha, roulé en boule dans un coin du lit. En le voyant ainsi, le brun soupira, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ne sachant trop que dire pour le réconforter, il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, doucement. Son cœur se serrait en voyant Malfoy comme ça, perdu, vulnérable… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix hésitante.

« Pansy… Ils l'ont emmené à Ste Mangouste… Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était qu'une petite explosion, il n'y a rien eu de grave. Ils vont bien s'occuper d'elle, et d'ici quelques jours, elle sera en pleine forme. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Tu devrais essayer de dormir, maintenant. » Harry avait essayé de prendre une voix rassurante en disant ces mots, mais de voir le blond, d'habitude si sûr de lui qu'il en devenait arrogant, dans cet état…

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien… rester avec moi ? Cette nuit ? »

Harry fut un instant déstabilisé par cette demande inattendue. Malfoy voulait… qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble ? Tous les deux ? Il sentit ses joues qui se réchauffaient curieusement. Merde. Il était en train de rougir.

« Je veux pas rester tout seul. S'il te plaît ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, chassant toutes les pensées inopportunes qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit, et acquiesça. Visiblement, Malfoy était en état de choc, il venait d'échapper à un attentat, et avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Un peu comme lui et Dean, pendant la guerre. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, lui et Dean avait fini par faire bien plus que se tenir compagnie. Harry rougit de plus belle.

Il murmura à Malfoy qu'il revenait tout de suite, partit enfiler un de ses pyjamas, essaya de vider son esprit, et revint dans la chambre d'amis. Le blond n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ. Lorsque Harry s'allongea, pourtant, il sentit le corps à côté de lui bouger, et bientôt Malfoy s'accrocha à lui, un peu comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

---

Le lendemain, Harry ne fut pas réveillé par l'odeur du café, mais par des gémissements explicites. Il mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte de la situation : l'explosion de la veille, Malfoy en état de choc, Malfoy qui lui demandait de rester avec lui, et donc, ce matin… Malfoy, à côté de lui, ou plutôt contre lui, plongé dans un rêve 'intéressant' qui le faisait gémir ! Harry paniqua, ne sachant si il devait sauter hors du lit au risque de réveiller le blond, ou si il devait faire semblant de dormir, et profiter lui aussi de la situation. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les matins qu'il se réveillait avec un beau blond séduisant qui se frottait contre lui !

Mais lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier gémir son nom, il décida qu'il valait mieux arrêter la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère de trop, et secoua le blond pour le réveiller. Malfoy ouvrit les yeux à la troisième secousse, et, presque immédiatement, se mit à rougir et s'enfuit rapidement vers la salle de bains et balbutiant qu'il avait besoin d'une douche.

« Il n'est pas le seul, » marmonna Harry. « Moi aussi, après un réveil comme celui là, j'aurai besoin d'une douche… Froide, de préférence ! »

Le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là se passa dans une ambiance tendue, chacun des deux sorciers repensant à la scène du réveil.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si il avait attendu encore un peu, si il avait laissé Malfoy continuer son rêve, et si… Non ! Il finit par se dire qu'il avait eu raison de réveiller le blond, celui-ci venait de subir un épisode traumatisant, ce n'aurait pas été correct d'en profiter. Et puis, d'accord, le blond lui plaisait physiquement, mais il n'y avait rien de plus, et Harry n'était pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait été amoureux de Malfoy, comme si il aimait entendre son rire, comme si il s'inquiétait pour lui, comme si il éprouvait le besoin de le protéger, de le rassurer, comme si il aimait passer du temps avec lui, discuter avec lui…

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est vrai qu'il avait envie de le protéger, de le rassurer, qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. Mais après tout, c'était normal, il était censé le protéger. Et si Malfoy le faisait rire, ou si il appréciait les quelques discussions qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir, cela ne prouvait rien. C'était tout à fait normal, ils étaient obligés de se supporter un minimum pour réussir à cohabiter !

Draco, de son côté, essayait de cacher le fait qu'il était absolument mort de honte. Non seulement il s'était montré pathétique la veille, s'accrochant désespérément à Potter, mais en plus, le matin, il y avait eu ce rêve… Le genre de rêve qui en général est très agréable, mais extrêmement gênant lorsqu'il y a un témoin ! Et encore plus gênant si le témoin en question était l'un des deux personnages principaux de ce rêve !

Le blond résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Il avait rêvé de Potter. Il s'était frotté contre lui, et avait failli… Et en plus, il avait gémi son nom ! Pas étonnant que Potter ait eu l'air affolé lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé ! Certainement qu'il le considérait désormais comme un obsédé dangereux dont il valait mieux se tenir à distance !

L'arrivée de Tonks fut une diversion bien accueillie par les deux sorciers. La sorcière venait leur annoncer quelles étaient les conclusions auxquelles les aurors étaient arrivés, et ce qu'ils envisageaient pour la suite de l'enquête.

« Donc, la seule solution que nous ayons pour attraper l'assassin, c'est de lui tendre un piège. »

« Quel genre de piège ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Le pousser à frapper de nouveau. »

« Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Potter, il s'agit de MA vie. Si c'est la seule solution, je suis d'accord. »

« Malfoy, réfléchis un peu, tu ne peux pas… »

« Harry, c'est vraiment la seule solution. Penses-y un moment. Qu'est ce qui est préférable : que Draco se fasse agresser alors que personne ne s'y attend, où que l'on s'arrange pour tendre un piège, alors que tous les aurors seront là, prêts à attraper le coupable ? »

« Et si il réussit à frapper avant que vous ne l'arrêtiez ? » s'indigna Harry

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, Tonks. Potter, écoute, les aurors seront là, toi aussi, enfin, si tu veux bien, je serai prêt, je m'y attendrai, et c'est la meilleure solution pour que ce cauchemar se termine. Vraiment. »

Harry soupira. Visiblement, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot dans cette discussion.

« Très bien. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée, et je suis persuadé que ça va mal tourner, mais si vous voulez le faire, je vous aiderai. Explique ce que le bureau des Aurors a encore imaginé, Tonks. »

Après le départ de la sorcière, Harry et Draco restèrent un moment à se regarder en silence.

« Bon, je sens que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas dit ce que tu as à dire, alors vas-y, Potter, je t'écoute. »

« Je trouve que ce plan est une très mauvaise idée. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour risquer sa vie comme ça ! Tu ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas moi, essayer de rester en sécurité en attendant que le danger soit passé ? Mais non, il faut que tu joues les supers sorciers, et que tu ailles te faire tuer joyeusement ! »

« Je ne vais pas me faire tuer ! Et de toutes façons, je préfère ça que de me cacher jusqu'à ce que je meure de vieillesse, ou d'ennui ! Je veux pouvoir sortir, je veux pouvoir accepter le poste que Severus m'a proposé, je veux pouvoir faire du shopping, rencontrer des gens… Je veux pouvoir vivre ! »

« Si tu veux vivre, commence par essayer de ne pas te faire tuer ! Qu'est ce que ça changerait pour toi, d'attendre un peu plus longtemps, mis à part augmenter ton espérance de vie ? »

« Mais attendre jusque quand ? Tu l'as bien entendu, les aurors n'ont aucune idée de qui ça peut bien être ! Tu proposes quoi, qu'on passe le reste de nos vies collés l'un à l'autre, sans jamais sortir de chez toi ? »

Harry pensa un instant que cette idée, bizarrement, ne lui paraissait pas si mauvaise que cela. Après tout, il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de Malfoy, et… Non ! Mauvaises pensées ! « Passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ? Merlin m'en préserve ! Mais je suis persuadé que si tu attendais encore un peu, au lieu d'aller bêtement risquer ta vie… »

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire, que je risque ma vie ? De toutes façons, tu me détestes, en fait, ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ? Comme ça, tu serais débarrassé de moi définitivement ! »

« Tu m'as engagé pour te protéger, et je compte bien le faire ! »

« C'était une erreur ! J'aurai mieux fait de rester crever dans mon coin, au moins, je ne serai pas en train de t'écouter m'insulter ou m'agresser quotidiennement ! »

Harry resta muet en entendant ce commentaire.

« J'en ai marre, Potter. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Et si je dois risquer ma vie, tant pis. Au moins… Au moins je ne risquerai plus celle de mes amis… Pansy a failli mourir à cause de moi. Et toi… toi aussi, quand tu m'as protégé, hier soir, et aussi l'autre jour, chez moi. »

La voix de Draco se cassa, et, à sa plus grande honte, il ne réussit plus à contenir ses larmes. Harry, hésitant, finit par se rapprocher de lui et par le prendre dans ses bras, pour l'enlacer.

« Shhh… ça va aller. Si tu es sûr de toi, alors, on va suivre le plan de Tonks. Et je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Tu verras, tout ira bien. On va s'en sortir… »

---

Le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier annonçait qu'une conférence se tiendrait la semaine suivante à Poudlard, dans le cadre des manifestations organisées pour les 600 ans de sa création. Parmi les conférenciers se trouveraient différents historiens, dont Draco Malfoy, qui s'était spécialisé dans des recherches concernant les fondateurs de Poudlard, et leurs liens avec les moldus et les sorciers de l'époque.

Durant la semaine qui suivit cette annonce, Harry et Draco se préparèrent pour l'événement. Les matinées étaient désormais consacrées à des réunions avec les aurors, afin de prévoir les dispositifs de sécurité, puis à des séances d'entraînement, où les deux sorciers se battaient en duel ou contre des aurors, afin de renforcer leurs réflexes.

L'après-midi, Draco le consacrait à ses recherches, et à la mise au point de son intervention. Après tout, même si la conférence avait pour but principal d'arrêter un assassin, c'était aussi l'occasion pour l'historien de faire part de ses découvertes, et il préférait être parfaitement préparé. En effet ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on annonçait qu'en réalité, Salazar Serpentard détestait les moldus avant tout parce que sa femme s'était enfuie avec l'un d'entre eux, et non pour une histoire de pureté du sang.

Le soir, les deux sorciers mangeaient ensemble, puis passaient la soirée à discuter, parfois de la conférence, parfois des recherches de Draco, parfois de sujets totalement différents. Il leur arrivait régulièrement de se disputer, le blond choisissant souvent de contredire le brun, simplement par principe, pour l'ennuyer, mais ces disputes étaient plus amicales qu'autre chose. L'un comme l'autre sentait que la fin de cette semaine amènerait des changements, et ils tenaient tous les deux à profiter du temps qu'il leur restait ensemble.

Puis, le jour de la conférence annoncée arriva.

Les deux sorciers se rendirent à Poudlard dès le matin, où ils furent accueillis par un Severus anxieux qui les mena jusqu'à son bureau. Là, ils eurent une dernière réunion avec les aurors, au cours de laquelle ils vérifièrent une dernière fois tous les détails.

Après cette réunion, les aurors partirent se mêler à la foule, tandis qu'Harry accompagnait Draco jusque la grande salle, où les autres historiens étaient déjà installés sur l'estrade. Le blond regarda une dernière fois Potter qui se tenait sur le côté, prêt à intervenir, et prit sa place parmi les intervenants.

Le début de la conférence se passa sans problème. L'histoire de la création de Poudlard, telle qu'elle était écrite dans les livres fut racontée par un premier intervenant. Pendant un moment, Harry se crut presque revenue au temps de sa scolarité, lorsque Hermione leur récitait, à lui et à Ron, des passages de _Poudlard : une histoire_.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'un deuxième intervenant, qui, lui, parla de l'histoire moins connue de l'école : tous les mythes remontant à sa création (y compris l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets), les différentes pièces secrètes, dont l'existence, pour certaines d'entre elles, n'étaient pas prouvées… Harry se rendit compte que malgré toutes ses années passées à Poudlard, il ne connaissait finalement qu'une petite partie des secrets du vieux château.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Draco. Il commença son intervention par quelques anecdotes connues sur la vie des Fondateurs, puis enchaîna sur ses recherches. Il s'était concentré sur la généalogie, souhaitant au départ comprendre d'où venait l'obsession de nombreux sorciers pour la pureté de leur sang. Au moment où il allait aborder ce qu'il avait découvert concernant Salazar Serpentard, un coup de feu résonna dans la salle.

Les événements qui suivirent furent un peu confus : Draco s'effondra, blessé, tandis qu'Harry se précipitait vers lui, puis de nombreux sorts furent lancés par les aurors présents dans la salle. Alors que la personne ayant tiré semblait hors d'état de nuire, une deuxième personne lança un sort vers l'estrade, afin d'atteindre Malfoy, mais le sort fut intercepté avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Les aurors emmenèrent ensuite les deux personnes arrêtées, alors que Mme Pomfresh, qui s'était tenue à proximité, se précipitait afin de porter secours au blessé.

Lorsque Malfoy fut emmené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour y être soigné, Harry l'accompagna. Lorsque, après avoir été soigné, le blond fut installé dans un lit, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, afin qu'il se rétablisse, Harry fit apparaître un fauteuil et s'installa auprès de lui. Lorsque Draco se réveilla, Harry était là, et pu lui expliquer ce que les aurors avaient découverts.

« En fait, c'était un sorcier d'origine moldue, et il semblait te considérer comme un mage noir en puissance, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« Il me prenait pour un mangemort. Il n'est pas le seul. »

« Il a tort. Tu étais un espion, et de toutes façons, la guerre est finie ! »

« Je n'était pas un espion, au début. Et… il y a certaines choses que je regrette… »

« C'était la guerre… »

« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne s'en est pris à moi que récemment ? »

« Et bien, il a appris d'une façon ou d'une autre que tu faisais des recherches sur Serpentard, et il a apparemment pensé que tu avais pour but de relancer la guerre, de prendre la place de Voldemort. »

« Si il m'avait laissé parlé, il aurait appris qu'en fait les idées de Serpentard concernant la pureté du sang était avant tout basé sur un sentiment de trahison parce que sa femme l'a trompé ! »

« Et oui, il aurait dû t'écouter. Parce qu'il faut toujours écouter un Malfoy, c'est ça ? »

« Les Malfoy ont toujours raison. Donc, oui, c'est une bonne idée de les écouter. »

« Tu sais, certaines personnes pourraient penser que tu es, comment dire, légèrement égocentrique, Malfoy. »

« Et certaines personnes pourraient penser que tu es en train de te moquer de moi, Potter. »

Les deux sorciers se sourirent.

« Alors… C'est fini ? »

« C'est fini. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie. » Harry essaya de cacher sa déception en disant cela. Malfoy allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie, et lui allait pouvoir recommencer à s'ennuyer en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de la sienne.

« Oui, je vais pouvoir recommencer à vivre sans m'inquiéter. » Le blond étouffa un bâillement. « Enfin, je recommencerai tout de suite après ma sieste. »

« Bon, ben je vais te laisser, alors. Je vais rentrer. Si tu veux, je peux faire transférer tes affaires chez toi ? » Harry espérait que le blond refuserait, proposerait de passer les chercher, ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de le revoir.

« Je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry, déçu, acquiesça tout de même et se prépara à partir.

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci.

---

Une semaine plus tard, Harry traversait son salon, une fois de plus vêtu d'une simple serviette, et se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour s'habiller après sa douche, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix.

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu revoies ton système de sécurité, Potter. N'importe qui peut rentrer chez toi. »

« Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te rends visite. »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de sonnette ? Tu sais, cette chose que tu sonnes, pour que le propriétaire des lieux vienne t'ouvrir la porte. »

« C'est certainement une invention moldue, puisque je ne connais pas. Et tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de porter autre chose qu'une serviette lorsque tu reçois des invités. »

« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, » répliqua le brun. « Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrai la peine de m'habiller. Après tout, c'est toi qui entre chez moi sans t'annoncer, au moment où je ne porte qu'une serviette. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes me voir comme ça. »

Harry remarqua que les joues de Malfoy semblaient prendre une teinte légèrement plus rouge.

« En fait, j'étais venu pour t'inviter. A dîner. Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et aussi pour te dire que j'ai fait un don de 1500 gallions à la SALE. »

« 1500 ? Mais, on avait dit… »

« Considère le supplément comme ta prime de risque. Alors, pour le dîner, c'est d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Eh bien, vas t'habiller, on va être en retard, sinon. »

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux sorciers entraient dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Diagon Alley, où Draco avait fait une réservation.

« Malfoy, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu viens de le faire, mais dans mon extrême générosité, je t'autorise à en poser une autre. »

« C'est vraiment généreux de ta part, » ironisa Harry. « Tu as réservé avant de venir, mais comment tu pouvais être sûr que j'étais libre ce soir ? »

« Potter, est-ce qu'il faut que je te réexpliques à quel point tu t'ennuies, sans moi ? »

« Non, une fois m'a suffi. Et tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom, après tout, on a habité ensemble pendant deux semaines… »

Draco lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère détendue. Les deux hommes discutèrent de différents sujets, plaisantèrent… Il y eut également de nombreux effleurements, des regards insistants… Bref, ils passèrent tous les deux une excellente soirée, et ne virent pas le temps passer.

Pourtant, le repas se termina (trop vite à leur avis), et ils finirent par quitter le restaurant. Harry proposa, sans trop oser espérer, à Draco de passer chez lui 'prendre un dernier verre', et sentit ses battements de cœur accélérer lorsque celui-ci accepta.

Les deux sorciers transplanèrent dans l'appartement de Harry. Une fois arrivés, ils semblèrent indécis un moment, puis Harry proposa un verre à Draco. « Tu vois, j'ai fini par apprendre les bonnes manières, maintenant j'arrive même à proposer un verre à mes invités. »

« Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Oublie les bonnes manières. Je n'ai pas envie de boire, j'ai envie de toi. »

Harry contempla Draco un instant, surpris par sa franchise, puis lui tendit la main pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Là enfin, il s'autorisa ce dont il avait rêvé toute cette semaine, et embrassa le blond. Tendrement, puis passionnément. Il sentit les mains de Draco qui passaient sous ses vêtements, qui caressaient sa peau nue. Il grogna, et poussa le blond jusqu'au lit, où il l'allongea, et entreprit de le déshabiller. Lentement, embrassant au passage la peau qu'il découvrait, il lui ôta ses vêtements, se débarrassant des siens en même temps.

Harry s'appliquait à faire perdre tout contrôle à son amant. Il le caressait, l'embrassait, mais jamais ne le touchait de façon trop appuyée.

« Harry… s'il te plaît… »

« Mm ? »

« Je… Potter, je te promets que si tu continues à ne pas… »

Harry le fit taire en enroulant ses doigts autour de son sexe.

« Tu me promets quoi ? »

« Tout ! continue, s'il te plaît ! »

« Comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en bougeant sa main. « Ou alors, comme ça ? » demanda-t-il avant de donner un coup de langue sur le sexe de son amant.

« Oui… »

« Redis moi ce que tu me promets, Draco ? » murmura Harry.

« Ce que tu veux, Harry… » réussit à articuler Draco.

Harry eut un sourire, et, tendant la main vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit, attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

Il prépara rapidement son amant, se protégea, et entra en lui. Il s'arrêta un moment, immobile, tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient affolés.

« Harry, bouge… s'il te plaît... »

« Je n'aurai jamais cru voir un Malfoy aussi soumis, » se moqua gentiment le brun, avant de commencer à bouger.

« Potter, tais-toi et… Oui ! Encore ! »

Les deux hommes oublièrent bientôt toute pensée cohérente, emportés par le plaisir, et la chambre résonna de leurs cris et gémissements, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient emportés par leur orgasme.

Harry se leva ensuite pour aller jeter son préservatif, et revint s'allonger à côté de son amant.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute cette semaine, » lui chuchota Draco.

« Vraiment ? »

« En fait, non, je pensais aussi à nos discussions, à la façon dont tu veillais sur moi, à ta coiffure du matin… »

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant.

« Et moi, je pensais que je m'étais rapidement habitué à ta présence, et que tu me manquais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

---

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux sorciers se rencontrèrent fréquemment. Quelques temps plus tard, Harry proposa à Draco de s'installer chez lui. Evidemment, le blond râla, prétextant que l'appartement était trop petit, qu'il n'aurait jamais la place d'y installer ne serait-ce que la moitié de sa garde-robe, sans parler de sa bibliothèque… Mais Harry réussit à lui arracher la promesse de s'installer lors d'une soirée mémorable, qui avait commencé par un dîner aux chandelles, s'était continuée par un strip-tease, et s'était terminée dans un lit…

Draco réussit ensuite à convaincre Harry de le suivre à Poudlard en tant que professeur de DCFM. Le brun n'était pas trop sûr d'avoir les qualités requises pour enseigner, et appréhendait de travailler sous les ordres de Severus Snape, mais le blond argumenta en lui rappelant les miracles qu'il avait obtenu en enseignant dans l'AD (même Longdubas avait réussi à apprendre quelque chose !) et il promit à son amant qu'il le protégerait contre son parrain.

Finalement, la promesse de découvrir toutes les salles les plus intéressantes de Poudlard (et de les 'essayer'), et d'essayer de voir ce que la Salle sur Demande pourrait leur proposer, finit par convaincre le brun…

_

* * *

Voilà ! c'est fini ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je dois reconnaître que je me suis 'légèrement' éloignée de ce que je pensais faire au départ (je comptais écrire quelque chose d'assez court), mais bon… _

_Si ça vous a plu (ou pas), laissez-moi un petit mot !_


End file.
